


still there

by black_hats



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, FtLoSW, Gen, Second Chances, Shippy if you Squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_hats/pseuds/black_hats
Summary: She wasn't supposed to wake up one more time, but there she was — alive.
Relationships: Castaspella & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Castaspella/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 123





	still there

Her eyes were closed, but she still felt when the rays of sunshine hit them, painting her vision red. The noises around started to become sharper, little by little. Shadow Weaver could tell she was laying on the grass, but that was also when her conscience decided that she was awake enough to deal with the damage that had been inflicted on her body.

Her skin felt sensitive, but so did her muscles. It was hard to pin down what was hurting and what wasn’t, the pain seemed to be everywhere — cramping her muscles and and bringing out the nausea that made her consider getting up and finding a remote place to throw up.

Slowly, Shadow Weaver opened her eyes, covering the slits on her mask to cast out the sunlight. The mask that was supposed to be broken, left behind on the same place where she was supposed to die. But she was glad to still have it.

There were a few familiar faces, but not the ones she was looking for. Shadow Weaver only realised someone had approached her when the footsteps became louder, only to pause right by her side.

"Adora has already left," said Castaspella.

Shadow Weaver turned to her, attempting to get up. Castaspella took a step back to give her space, her face carrying that same blend of defiance and wariness that turned up around her. It was… strangely good to see that face.

Castaspella didn’t offer her hand or any other kind of support, but when Shadow Weaver’s knees decided to give up, she grabbed her by the shoulders, extending her arms to put distance between them.

"Glimmer asked me to escort you. We have to go."

She didn’t seem happy with the task. It wasn’t hard to guess that if she could dump Shadow Weaver there and turn her back on her, she would do so without thinking twice.

"Go where, exactly?"

Castaspella tensed, letting out a sharp breath.

"Mystacor."

Her surprise was clear, even with the mask covering her face.

"Oh?"

Shadow Weaver tried to stretch her knees once more to get to her full height, but when she failed for the second time, she decided to grab onto Castaspella instead, digging a hand between her shoulder and her collarbone, leaning against it as her body went a bit forward.

She was already a few inches taller, lowering her gaze to meet hers.

"I didn’t expect you to be so willing to welcome me into Mystacor."

Castaspella seemed to recognize it for what it was — mockery. She pulled the hand away from her, expecting the sorcerer to fall down, but Shadow Weaver managed to stand this time.

"I am doing this for Glimmer," she shot back, raising her voice. She looked almost offended. "For Adora. After everything she has done, this is the least we could do for her."

That got her attention.

"Adora?"

"Adora wanted you to have… somewhere to go. Glimmer asked me to take you to Mystacor."

Of course.

The fight against the horde was over, and so was the one against Horde Prime. She wasn’t of any use.

Adora’s words came back to her.

_You ruin people._

"Don’t think I will hesitate if you try anything," her voice was harsh, but there was also something else there.

"I don’t doubt you will."

Castaspella gave her back to Shadow Weaver, still wary, but a little less guarded.

"We should go. I’d like to reach Mystacor before the day ends."

"And how do you plan for us to get there?"

Castaspella looked back, raising an eyebrow.

"Surely you know how to reach…" she looked Shadow Weaver up and down. Considering her posture and her obvious lack of balance, she barely seem fit to walk. "Ah, I see."

She went back to her side and awkwardly sticked out her arm. Shadow Weaver leaned on her, laying most of her weight on the other woman. Castaspella scowled.

There were many things going through her mind, but even then, she wasn’t completely displeased. Castaspella was warm, she could feel her softness from the position they were in. Maybe human contact was less oversold than she had believed it to be. Maybe… she had missed it.

"Adora told us about what you did," she seemed uncertain. "I didn’t expect that, coming from you."

At first, Shadow Weaver wasn’t sure whether to take it as a compliment or an insult, but her voice didn’t seem hostile. It sounded almost like a _thank you,_ even though she doubted Castaspella had meant it to sound that way.

She didn't know why her body felt so broken even after having probably been healed by Adora, but she was too tired to think. Even keeping her head up seemed too bothersome. There would be plenty of time for that later.

Without looking at her, Shadow Weaver leaned her head against Castaspella, wondering if she would find her cheeks flushed if she were to turn her face around. 

When Castaspella's magic engulfed them both, she closed her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> not sure what this is meant to be. I imagined how things could be if Shadow Weaver survived and that kind of sounded like a good option.  
> I liked their interactions this season, so I tried to focus a bit on that, but it was mostly just a writing exercise. Since English isn't my first language and I don't have a beta reader, you might find a few mistakes here and there. But I hope it was enjoyable.


End file.
